Firefly
by tangerine kisses
Summary: And as if she knew, he would be going somewhere, as if she knew he'd disappear, she hung on tight. Determined to keep him by her side… He needed her, as much as she needed him. she'd fight for him, even if it cost her, her life...
1. white flowers

**Summary [slip clip:**

And as if she knew, he would be going somewhere, as if she knew he'd disappear, she hung on tight. Determined to keep him by her side… He needed her, as much as she needed him. She would let go no more, she'd fight for him, even if it means that she'll lose her own freedom, her own life.

**White flowers**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice… Higuchi Tachibana does…**

"Matte! Matte, jii-chan!"

Her small legs tried to keep up on the turning back of his grandfather. Sweat pouring from her strained face, her eyes sparkling with tears. Her shouts were dismissed, as her surroundings change.

The once white clouds were now hidden, and an eerie silence hung over. Creaking noises were soon followed by the gushing of autumn winds. The once child-crowded park was now empty and lone.

Her face showed surprise and somehow hope. She was always found her best friend playing here alone;

maybe,… just maybe she'd meet her here again.

As if the gods heard her prayers she saw a small girl just around her age standing a good distance away from her. Her face broke into a grin.

"hotaru!"

but as fast as the grin broke in it suddenly broke out.

The girl was walking away from her. Her short purple hair swaying slightly, as she move on her way. She had her back turned and her shoulders hunched up.

"hotaru? Doko ni iko? Hotaru?!" she cried from behind, the tears returning from her eyes.

"matte hotaru! Don't leave me!"

She ran after the disappearing blur, but she couldn't keep up. It was as if with every step she took, the pursing distance tripled the mile.

'NAZE?'

Her knees buckled and she fell down the cold hard ground. Her short arms curled around her body, trying so desperately to keep her self warm. She had her head bent down, her auburn bangs covering her brown pools. Her lips were in a tight line, and her legs slightly bruised.

Her surroundings altered once again; slowly everything was engulfed in a black void.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open, she was afraid of the dark, and unfortunately she was now currently alone. She slightly raised her head, half-expecting to see something in the void horizon she was in. her head slowly turned right left and back.

There was nothing to see, nothing to be scared about. She calmly stood up but as sudden as she decided she saw something flickered crimson in the darkness.

Her head rapidly swung again left to right, it was on the second turn that see noticed a slight blur in front.

That lazy stance, she knew so well. His purplish-black hair was waving front in. the lousy shirt he had on was tucked out, his black school jeans was wrinkled a little, but his shoes were clean nevertheless.

But out of everything she noticed, it was his crimson eyes that captivated her the most…

She knew those eyes from somewhere.

It bore into her mind, through her heart, through her soul…

She saw a glimpse of eternity, reflecting back at her.

Her helpless figure was mirrored to no end.

'anata wa dare?' [who are you?

She knew deep inside the familiarity of this person in front of her.

She knew him.

She understood him.

But who was him…?

She suddenly felt warm all over, warm winds cradling her cold body. She tilted her head to her right, slowly tightening her arms around her self, her eyes slightly closing, her face projected calmness she didn't feel before.

She stood up straight, and balanced her shivering body. With all the strength she could muster, she took a heavy step forward, waiting for something, anything to happen.

As soon as she realized that it was safe to move, to move freely, she broke into a run, towards him. Her arms swung forward, catching him by surprise.

She wrapped her arms around him for safety.

Security.

Everything seemed ok; everything WAS ok because she was with him...

But fate had to be cruel, he was not supposed to stay, not by her side…

And as if she knew, he would be going somewhere, as if she knew he'd disappear, she hung on tight.

Determined to keep him by her side…

She needed him, as much as he needed her.

She would let go no more, she'd fight for him, even if it means that she'll lose her own freedom, her own life.

There was nothing to be scared of, nothing as long as he was with her and her with him. She clung to him, and still his identity was unbeknownst to her.

But it did not matter.

There were no question asked, just the clinging whispers of hope, to not let go.. but her futile attempt to dismiss fate was not victorious.

Her happiness was short lived…

She saw a flicker of light, as he disappeared so sudden...

"Matte!!!"

Rain had started falling, pouring all over the earth. A single gravestone stood in front of her.

she was not the same as she was before, her shoulder length tresses were now waist-length, her short legs now slim long and slender. Her body not as she remembered. She kneeled in front of the grey stone, soaked through.

She shivered uncontrollably under the freezing weather. Her breaths ragged horridly, and her shoulders sagged down below.

She was unaware of everything around her, the shouts, the sobs;

she could hear nothing, nothing at all.

She craned her neck, break speed when she noticed white peculiar flowers atop the grave. Oh so familiar. And what she did next didn't make sense.

As soon as she saw the words carved on the grey marble stone, crystalline tears flowed from her brown pools, her lips quivered, and she shook more uncontrollably.

"Hyuuga… natsume…"

Her brown pools were overflowed, widened round, not blinking still.

Who was he?

Why was she crying?

NAZE?!

Unexplainable feelings welled up inside her.

The pain…

The hurt…

The sadness….

The anger…

The helplessness...

And the love…

her shoulders sulked deeper, her sobs came louder, she covered her face trying desperately to keep her tears at bay, but it would not do.

And then as if by magic, she saw him, his smiling face facing her front. He kneeled in front of her, and he brushed her tears away.

"baka youjo…"

A burst of light glimmered her surroundings, engulfing everything beyond the horizon. Everything disappeared in a ray of light. At that precise moment, her mind registered what her heart had been calling for all along.

"NATSUME!"

She suddenly woke up a start; her body was sitting erect atop the bed, her hands gripping the peach blankets, until her knuckles turned white. Beads of sweat tinkled her skin, her long tresses sticking at her back; her pants were rugged, heavily, as she forced her breaths to calm down.

Her eyes widened as she tried to remember her horrid dream. She had been dreaming of that event for weeks now, she was scared out of her wits.

Every night she'd wake up with a start, the dream haunting her though she was awake. She not get any good nights sleep at all, and her classmates were already worried for her, because she seemed always tired, due to the unending nightmares.

But she didn't tell them about it, she breathe not a word to anybody.

She tried to stand up, against the drowsiness and uneasiness she was currently feeling, she successfully stood up front of her glass window.

She stared through out the twinkling night sky, white stars silently greeting her.

She felt a gush of cold wind, on contact with her skin, as soon as she pushed the glass pane open. Not knowing what could've gotten into her, she suddenly climbed out, onto the railings, her long slim fingers griping the end of the water pipe.

She wasn't aware of her dangerous position, nor did she take notice.

She carefully balanced her self onto the window railings and her hands slowly gripping the adjacent pipe. She moved soundlessly, as she passed several window panes, she wasn't planning on waking anyone up, if she was caught climbing the window railings she have to do detention for a year, and if ever Hotaru found out that she had been doing all the same, she would never survived the rest days of her life.

So basically, she had to be careful and silent.

The moon shone brightly upon her frail body, a soft wind caught up her auburn tresses, as it wave slightly, from left to right. Her grip on the water pipes hardened as she prepared to climb atop the triangle roof.

She released her grip on the water pipes, as she changed her pillar to the roof railings above. Her feet, left the window railings as she protruded to the balustrade of the water pipes. She balanced her body as she ascended the pinnacle.

She was half way to the top, but she hadn't realized her foot stepping on the broken railing, she came cascading down the hedge.

Her eyes widened round as saucers, her mouth obstructing a muffled scream. Her hands clamped onto the balustrade as she hung onto her life. Her feet were dangling just as her body was sagging from the grip of her flimsy fingers.

She strained her brown pools as her body felt the panic rising, circulating through her body.

Her left hand slipped off the balustrade, and she let out a stifled cry. Now only her right kept her from falling downward.

She was five-stories high, and if she did fall, she was sure as dead.

Her mind wanted to scream, but the consequences were too high. She didn't want to get caught, nor did she want to die.

She couldn't do anything, nothing at all.

She closed her eyes and surprisingly a familiar face flashed before her, dazzling crimson red eyes and an annoying smirk affix on his striking face.

' Natsume, tasukette!'

She blinked open her brown pools, taken back as she thought of that bothersome bastard, but as she opened her eyes she felt her grip on the railings loosen, her hold slipped and she was slowly falling down,

and then miraculously everything was now playing slow motioned.

Before she could utter any sound she felt strong hands seizing hers in a clasp. Wide crimson pools before her.

He heaved her up, clasping her waist on through out the process. She stumbled on top of him, as she clung to him securely.

Her breaths were ragged and tense. And before she could've utter another word he beat her to it.

"What were you thinking?! Baka youjo?! You could've died!!" he shouted exasperatedly.

"Go-gomen…sniff gomen nasai!" she sobbed, her body was trembling, as she held on to him as tight as she could..

She leaned onto his chest, crying. She was truly terrified; if he hadn't come she could've really died.

"You baka…" he snapped, he carried her in his arms, her head lying onto his chest, her lean thighs, resting on his slim strong arms.

She was so vulnerable in her state. When she so impervious during the mornings.

He took a momentary look at her and decided to actually ascertain why she was hanging from the roof railings. He walked towards the end of the triangular roof, and jumped down the branching trees he felt her cling to him tighter, as he ran jumping from tree branch to tree branch with his trained customs.

"oi, polka, what were you planning to do? Suicide?" he asked her, as his usual smirk appeared on his face.

"Polka ja nai yo!" [I'm not polka! She retorted as she spun her head up, glaring at him.

"And I wasn't also planning suicide, you jerk!!"

"oh yeah? What were you doing? Playing monkey gets to jump?! Baka!?"

"I…I was looking for…"

**Iyaaaahhhh!!!!! It wasn't good enough, **

**I was trying to write a one shot but it seems like it'll divert into a series… and I do doubt that is a good idea… I'm just really the type of person, who just writes and doesn't plan anything. At all. , **

**Waaaaahhhhh…………..**

**Sooooo…???? What do you think? should I carry on the story plot through and through or wrap it up, conclude right a away?**

**Well, anyway arigatou for reading my fics again, XD**

**I want to thank my reviewers… from "strawberries and tangerines" –those who are anon'd **

**Susn**

**--thank you for the praises, I'm just as ecstatic as you are!!**

**Serpent's eye**

**--yoh!!! Thanks for reading!!! Actually if you didn't read it I'll just force you anyway!! XD nyahahahaha, sorry for abandoning the script, I was just not really into it. you know how I work.. D**

**XD its my only way of thanks…**

**meanwhile... it wouldnt hurt to do a review would it?? **

**Ja **

**Tangerine kisses**


	2. essence of light

**Fire-fly**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice… **

"I… I was- I-I wanted some fresh air!" she angrily retorted, her cheeks puffing up.

"Fresh air? Is that the best excuse I can get?" he replied, his angry eyes narrowing down to her, every second.

"mou!! Natsume! You make me so mad?!" she shouted, her face contracted to an angry pout.

Her eyes closed, head turned to make the full effect.

As if the outcome would change, he would still smirk at her, in that lazy stance, making him more appealing.

'Appealing?! You make me laugh!'

Before they could continue their non-stop bickering, a dazzling sight greeted them both.

He placed her down, and allowed her to wander round.

This was where he always planned for them to spend their time together.

ALONE.

Of course, he wouldn't want to ruin this special moment of finally achieving peace, or so he thought.

"natsume!!! Mitte! Mitte! Kirei na!!" [Look! Look! It's so pretty! She squealed, as she pointed left and right.

It was almost the end of spring, autumn leaves had started to fall, covering the clearing in green and red. Small animals stirred around, preparing for the arrival of winter, funny, winter was months away, but just by standing their in the middle of that clearing, seasons seems to wove in and out of the place.

A clear spring was gushing in the middle, it was beautiful, small orange fishes swam about, and little rock stones scuttle to south. It was hard to believe that such a place existed here, out in the middle of the forest.

"natsume!? What are you doing?" she curiously asked.

He was gathering small woods and sticks, pilling it awkwardly.

"Just sit and watch youjo." He replied

Bothering himself with the rocks and stones, circling them in front of a sakura tree, he placed the sticks on the middle, then without warning he set it on fire.

She stared in awe as the fire illuminated different parts of the clearing.

She saw fireflies, lots and lots of them flying around, she wondered earlier what were the small little lights floating but decided to let it be.

Now she was starting to regret her actions, she acknowledged the little light bulbs as it float around her, gathering towards the small shadow of light.

She saw him sat by the sakura tree, she felt the wind picked its pace, as she followed suit.

He closed his eyes, trying as he might to relax.

"ne… natsume, what do you think about fireflies?" she asked, noticeably her loud voice hushed into a whisper.

Her head was turned away from him, but he sensed that she was waiting for an answer.

"nani o? Fireflies' ga? What about them?" he questioned back

"I'm kind of sad for them…"

"What are you talking about, youjo?"

"ano sa[you see Mitte yo, fire fascinates them, demo when they come too close, it burns them" she stated, as she constantly stared at a firefly being burned.

He was silent; her head towards to face him. Her eyes were somehow blurry, but still manage its wide fascination.

"ne, natsume? Anata wa firefly ja nai ga?" she said softly, her voice was soothing to his ears.

"iie,…" as he turned away from her gaze.

'I'm the one who hurts you, I'm the fire…'

Silently stating what he had in mind.

It was true, he was the fire, and every time his friends come close to him they would burn, suffer and leave.

Despite his true nature, his true purpose he was still shunned away.

To be feared of.

To be despised to.

Despite his wants and needs, he was denied from.

He never complained, nor did he question his fate.

He accepted what he was, what he became to be, accepted his barrier to society.

That never would he have friends, or companions, he convinced his self that all he needed was his self, he made sure he never ask for help, nor would he show feelings again.

Feelings were weaknesses, to pity and to hesitate.

He forced himself to not feel, to keep his feelings hidden.

He hid behind a mask that he wore everyday, but that was all he could do, to hide behind his other self. He lied to the world but he couldn't lie to himself.

"Chigau-yo[your wrong natsume-kun, you're a firefly, your just too close to the burning flames, that shadow your path. Dakara yo natsume, I'm here to guide you back…" his eyes meeting to hers.

Brown clashing with crimson.

She had that trademark smile, pasted on her beautiful face, her face was illuminated by the scarlet light of light flames.

Her auburn hair framing her round visage, her lips into that taunt little smile. Her slim hands rounded her slender legs up front, she leaned her back by the tree. Her shirt was tucked out above her short blue skirt. Her pocket socks creamy white.

Her brown pools reflected sincerity and truth.

She was stunning even if she when she didn't try.

"Isn't that right natsume-kun?" her honey-ed voiced brought him back from his daze.

Somehow he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

He continued to stare at her face; words seem to be stuck in his throat.

"Nani o? natsume? Is something on my face?" she asked yet again as his expression altered, as confusion replaced her seriousness, her eyebrows furled, and she neared her face to his.

"Iie, lemon-kara"

Her eyes widened saucer plates as she slowly registered what he said.

"Hentai!!!" she screamed as she landed a punch on his shoulders.

"Itai, youjo, yamete! Oi! Ouch! Youjo!!"

"You baka! I thought you were listening to me!!" he roughly caught her two wrist and pulled her to him.

Her sudden movement made her collided on his chest.

He caught her enveloped in his arms, as she buried her face on his chest. Her head was bent down, as his was looking below to her.

"I WAS listening."

"You were…?" her head slowly rose up from below, as their faces met inches apart.

"I was, you were just too busy talking." he countered, as his usual smirk adorned his dazzling face.

The night was waning; it was already quarter to 3. Sun light was still far behind, but scarlet flames shadowed their slim figures.

Before she could retort, his lips came crashing down to hers.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks reddened.

She felt her shoulders, but instantly untwined from his touch.

She felt her eyes flutter away, as she returned the inclined kiss.

His soft lips melted her body; his smooth touch dispersed her soul.

'Natsume Hyuuga, why did you have to be such a good kisser?'

He slowly broke off, leaving her relieved but finding her self longing for his indulgent kiss, and his tender touches.

'Damn it, Natsume…'

Her eyes were glued to him, never leaving his face.

His crimson orbs seem to be sparkling lightly, his eyes dancing to the beat of her heart.

She felt intimate throbbing, as if their hearts were beating at the same speed, same time.

His purplish black hair wave slightly as a cold gush of wind passed by, her brown locks going with.

Immediately, his soft lips slowly formed into his usual smirk.

"Cat got your tongue? Youjo?"

She defiantly stared at him.

"Urusai! Hentai!" she shouted, her small frame, standing still in the cold gushes of air from afar.

Brown pools glared at him, as she waywardly glowered on him. Her eyes never leaving his sight, their wills clashed.

Both determined and stubborn, none of which would be willing to back down.

He narrowed is eyes to hers coordinately, scrutinized her mere appearance.

What was about this girl that made him so foolish around her?

What was it, that made him succumbed to her?

What was it that attracted him to her?

And what in the hell…

What made him kiss her?

'Damn it, what was with her?'

His mind was filled with peculiar questions; abut this brunette in front of him, standing daringly.

For once he was confused…

What the hell?

Natsume Hyuuga confused?

Who would believe that sort of crap?

But it had defied reason; he was actually baffled in front of his favorite brunette.

His mind befuddled with his emotions, his eyes clouding, somehow someway, it was like he already knew what the hell this nagging feeling inside of his head was…

He just couldn't accept it…

Emotions were weak differences, weaknesses as his mentor had said, persona.

It robs the person of its mind, forbid its self from thinking logically, inhibits its strength and hinders his goals.

Though his mentoring days were long over, training wasn't an option, missions were just as frequent as they were, and danger was always lurking behind.

His mind lingered onto his mentors former words.

'Everything around you will suffer and die, that is your fate'

Was it true?

What he said, it felt true…

Indeed, everything around him got hurt, suffered severe consequences…

Was he even prepared to what would happen to his favorite baka, if they continued their current 'friend-to-friend' relationship?

Not that it was necessarily friend to friend…

Sometimes he stole chaste kisses on her…

'it felt good…'

Sometimes it was somehow passionate…

'She tasted sweet…'

Well that wasn't the point!

The point was her safety…

Her protection.

He couldn't give that as a guarantee, but as long as he was alive, as long as he could, he would protect her, defend her in every way he could, he was ready to give in to everything, give her everything…

Even if he gave her his life.

He took one last glance, and turned around; he noticed her eyes soften portraying a tinge of confusion.

He slowly walked towards the woods, gradually diminishing the playing fires with the slight of his fingers.

She stared at him, not moving an inch, her eyes glowing silently under the million stars.

The bright moon hung on the clear sky, maintaining its unusual brilliance. The trees swayed slightly to the upcoming winds, caressing her smooth face, with its tender breeze. The clearing grew quite, comforting and magnificent, astounding even to the eyes of a god.

He came to a stop by the opening through the dark woods, his striking hair waved left and right on his alluring face.

He slowly inclined his head, towards where she stood. His stunning eyes, holding her in place.

"you coming youjo?"

She caught her breath, as she took sight of his charming stance, that lazy stance he always stood onto.

And surprisingly he had that cute amazing smile on his attractive face.

'damn you natsume, stop being so good-looking all the time'

His smile slowly altered to his trademark smirk.

"I'll leave you if you stand there all night, ne… lemon-kara."

He started to walk forward, on his face though she can't be sure, was pasted with his annoying grin.

It took her a whole minute, before she registered, everything that had just conspired from their 'accident' meeting dangling from the rooftop, until his departure.

Leaving her in the middle of the dark, and May I add creepy forest.

"Ma-Matte! Natsume! Oi!" she took off, to chase the fleeting shadow ahead of her slim silhouette.

Not noticing the silent fireflies, fluttering from behind.

**Minna-san! its nice to be back, I just finished the **

**2****nd**** chapter of "Fire-fly" **

**Which was then titled "white flowers" **

**I would really need your help in this; I'm planning to continue this as a series, **

**Though I'm not sure if it would have a good story plot… **

**Please give me suggestions and such… **

**Reviews are gladly welcomed!**

**nn**

**I love you all, **

**Thank you for taking your precious time, reading my crappy story…**

**Message me, if you have any inquiries. **

**Check out my profile, **

**-if you need anything else…**

**Well…**

**HONTOU NI, ARIGATOU!!**

**XD thanks for reading my fics again…**

**Ja,**

**Tangerine kisses…**


	3. dream within

She sat still, her auburn hair callously bellowed with the intimate wind

**Fire-fly**

**By: tangerine kisses**

**Disclaimer: I do own not gakuen alice…**

_**Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete**_

_**Mata sukoshi tooku naru**_

_**I want to meet you, but I can't see you. **_

_**The waves will push me away, and we again drift further**_

She sat still, her auburn hair callously bellowed with the intimate wind.

Her lips taunt in a straight line, her skin pale as moonlight. Her vivid brown pools distracted and undimmed.

A distinct shiver ran through her spine. Her thin frail fingers wounded around her own body, slightly as if it deemed.

She wore a pink lengthened sweater, made from fine yarned silk. It had silver buttons that shone brightly, and butterfly embroideries that glittered astoundingly. It had overlapped her patent checkered uniform.

Her short skirt moved up her knees as its simple polo fitted her perfectly. Her legs were adorned with clear white pocket socks, basically paired with dusty brown school shoes.

Slowly her breath came out ragged from the intensity of the weather; the wintriness flew from campus to campus, spreading the frostiness of the season.

The autumn leaves flew from the stick like branches, its bold hue created a distinct superiority. The sky regarded each individual with utter nothingness, as it moved steadily without rhythm.

The once then fluff of clouds reckoned none. And the waned moon, not to be seen...

Her auburn eyes darted up front, children's of all ages roomed the quiet streets, quaint shop keepers seemed unhurried.

A child perhaps 10 of age ran around in circles, her face filled with unseen joy, her lips jovially smiling.

The child's long blond hair whipped from her face round, yet she gave no notice to it. Her clothes indicated herself as a typical grade-schooler.

The girls eyes sought hers.

She took hold of gleaming emerald pools, directly tipped onto her auburn ones.

She dimmed unresponsive, yet out of a sudden the child's lips offered hers a quaint smile.

The girl had turned away from her for it had suddenly collided with a lean individual. Her hands whirled around in an expressive way; a smile had suddenly graced her once taunt lips.

The lean boy had silver locks; he looked cool in a sensible way, as his stance seemed oh so familiar.

Abruptly, a scene came crashing through her mind.

_A similar girl had suddenly hurtled onto a similar boy, yet her eyes had been mahogany brown, her auburn tresses curled in a pig-tailed fashionable way. _

_The tall lean boy mussed dark locks and a-blazing crimson pools. His lips had been curved into a smirk; hers drifted to shock and hatred. _

_The scene played perfectly comparable, the lines seemingly analogous. _

_Swiftly as they had met on, her auburn tresses had burned on its tips, the shock and disbelief flashed through her eyes._

'Never… Never again…'

The distant memory brought back amusement and glee, yet out of nowhere crystalline tears fell from her dark glazed pools.

The tiny droplets of water gave away the blank residue of the driving madness she had felt.

The diversion meant to her none but disappointment; the familiar disillusionment filled her heart. Her mind felt confused and hurt, her soul said nothing but distress.

Her eyes reflected the frustration she had been fighting, and yet her being felt regret.

'Why?'

The tears fell in gushed torrents, yet no sound echoed through.

'Why did it had to be you?'

She needed him, just like he needed her.

The lone truth would never be changed, then why was she so stubborn?!

She had denied them by her own; the denial came from herself and no one else.

And now, everything's gone... everything…

The smiles, the memories…

The laughter and the moments…

Everything… faded away…

She still heard the distant voices that had called to her, the shouts of help, and the cries of panic on that day.

She still remembered the shock that had surged her whole being, as she saw huge luminous flames, enigmatically surrounding the whole northern campus.

The cries and the helpless calls of assistance, the screams and the exclamations, whimpered from terror.

She saw the trees, caught in a chain of fires.

The once tall buildings crashed down leaving people shocked from the dread and horror.

She stood in the middle of everything, she possessed the most exceptional alice, the alice that caused the death of millions, the alice they had been after.

The alice that had caused this all.

Her alice.

_Her knees felt weak, yet in no way could've she moved it an inch, her body trembled from fear and distraught. _

_Her slim arms lay by her side, unmoving. Golden brown tresses spilled from her shoulders, bellowing from the intensity of the hot damp air. _

_Her brown pools stared dissonantly, the once usual twinkling orbs now stood blankly void of anything. _

_Nothing except desperation. _

_She was impassive of the moving body, feet's away from her own, devoid of anything else but to kill her, it moved swiftly. _

_Its bloody arms raised high to her head. _

_A gun in its hands. _

_She paid no attention, she felt no redemption. _

_Just as the assassin pulled the trigger, crimson eyes caught hers from a millimeter apart. _

_His face showed no unusual emotion, it was exceptionally simple; his lips were in a taunt straight line, his right cheek bruised with red blood. _

_His stance seemed amazingly the same, the lazy way he held her in his arms never faltered. _

_Yet just as her head tipped unto his neck, the view from behind surged her brain with unfaltering dread. _

_There stood the bloody assassin, the gun from his hands fired off. _

_The shot seemed to echo through her mind, as if it was playing so softly. _

_The shrill of the bullet seemed uncomprehending. Just as it went straight through, she heard a familiar voice. _

_The unfaltering, persistent voice that annoyed her to tears, the constant voice that gave her faith, the unwavering tone he used with her, and only with her. _

_The voice she would never get wrong. _

_The lone voice she fell madly in love with._

"_Baka youjo…"_

_The resolution that echoed through her mind suddenly snapped. _

_The cries, the screams seemed to come to life. _

_She heard every drop, she felt every brush. Everything seemed to deem in on her. _

_She felt his weight double in on her, and her heart gave a shrill cry._

"_NATSUME!!"_

_She fell on her knees; his bloody bitter body lay on her arms. _

_Warm red blood seeped through her fingers, yet she felt no warmth at all. _

_She searched his face; his blazing crimson pools had disappeared now. His breathing ragged and hectic. _

_Gushes of cold tears fell from her eyes, the crystalline droplets mingling along with the red blotches on her shirt. _

_She engulfed his lean body with hers, while as she cuddled by his neck. _

"_Natsume! Wake up! Open your eyes!"_

_Her cries left along echoing the ragging souls from the battle, the crossfire had deemed unspeakable. _

_She held him in her arms, her arms stretched along his body unnervingly; she embraced him and all of his being. _

_More no less, she could've never let him go… _

_Never…_

"_Natsume… please wake up… cant you hear me?! Natsume!!"_

_Her body overcame with flinching sobs, her tears unstoppable. _

" _Baka!! Baka natsume!! Don't do this natsume… DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

_Just as the words came, a blinding light engulfed the whole flaming area. _

_The buildings were covered with white shimmering light, the trees hidden by the white canopy. _

_The light swallowed everything in voided space. A stifled sob came from the kneeling shadow, as she clutched his lifeless frame._

"_Don't go natsume…"_

_Before everything went into __**oblivion…**_


End file.
